


the gayz (plus juyeon)

by tbzspiracy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Texting, This is my first work, crack kind of, idk how to tag, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzspiracy/pseuds/tbzspiracy
Summary: haknyeon just wants the new kid to make friends. chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh this is my first work n i'm kinda embarrassed ngl ,, i'm just bored.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haknyeon just wants the new kid to make friends. chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh this is my first work n i'm kinda embarrassed ngl ,, i'm just bored.

_haknyeon created a group chat._

_haknyeon added eric, chanhee, hyunjoon, and hyunjae._

 

 **haknyeon** : hi !!

 **eric** : uhhh

 

_hyunjae named the group chat 'owo what's this'._

 

 **haknyeon** : ew i didnt mean to add u

 **hyunjae** : feeling the love

 **chanhee** : HI

 **hyunjoon** : whats this

 **hyunjoon** : whos eric

 **eric** : me

 **chanhee** : um

 **haknyeon** : eric is the new kid

 **haknyeon** : he's a sophomore n i wanted to introduce him to people pls be nice

 **hyunjoon** : oh the new kid

 **hyunjoon** : isnt he ur boyfriends new roommate

 **haknyeon** : SUNWOO IS NOT MY BOYIFRIENDF

 **chanhee** : sounds fake but go off

 **haknyeon** : .

 **hyunjoon** : lol hi im a sophomore too i think we have chem together

 **eric** : oh really?

 **eric** : who are you?

 **hyunjoon** : black hair, earrings & i sit in the back

 **eric** : OH you're the emo one

 **hyunjae** : LMFAOSKDSKKS

 **chanhee** : I LOVE THIS KID

 

_hyunjae set hyunjoon's name to emo._

 

 **emo** : i

 **emo** : ok

 **chanhee** : i'm chanhee n i'm a senior

 **haknyeon** : and u already know me

 **eric** : yes yes

 **eric** : whos hyunjae

 **haknyeon** : i added him by accident omg he graduated last year

 **emo** : nice job adding a senior citizen hak

 **chanhee** : old hag

 **hyunjae** : we-

 **hyunjae** : ok u know what

 

_hyunjae added sangyeon, jacob, younghoon, and juyeon._

 

 **chanhee** : the fuck is this now an elderly home?

 **sangyeon** : choi chanhee watch yourself

 **chanhee** : im sorry daddy

 **sangyeon** : SHUT UPP

 

_juyeon changed the group chat name to 'daddy'._

 

 **jacob** : ?

 **juyeon** : wait i meant to set that as sangyeons name

 **juyeon** : how do you do that

 **haknyeon** : oh my god

 **younghoon** : why is he allowed to own a phone

 

_hyunjae set sangyeon's name to 'daddy'._

 

 **juyeon** : thanks bro

 **daddy** : i hate you both

 **chanhee** : literally how the fuck did you make it to senior year juyeon

 **juyeon** : i copied off of you and kevin for 4 years straight

 **chanhee** : of course you did

 

_chanhee set juyeon's name to 'dumbass'._

 

 **haknyeon** : this was supposed to be a SMALL chat for ppl in school so eric could make a few friends im

 **eric** : it's fine i dont mind

 **eric** : the more the merrier right ?

 **emo** : you're gonna regret saying that lmao

 

_chanhee added changmin, kevin, and sunwoo._

 

 **haknyeon** : i can never have nice things

 **chanhee** : relax it was bound to happen

 **kevin** : why cant i be left alone for 2 seconds

 **jacob** : kevin :D

 **kevin** : oh hi jacob :)

 **hyunjae** : lmao gay

 **daddy** : hyunjae you're literally gay

 **hyunjae** : ok and ?

 **changmin** : what is this

 **chanhee** : a group chat idiot

 **changmin** : you know what thats your third strike today im locking you out of the dorm tonight

 **changmin** : have fun sleeping on the bench xoxo

 **chanhee** : why are u acting like ur not gonna be @ younghoons place sinning all night

 **changmin** : i meannnn

 **younghoon** : :)

 **haknyeon** : can you guys stop being gay for 2 seconds we have a new kid

 **eric** : ,,,

 **sunwoo** : im literally in the same room as him rn theres no point in me being here

 

_sunwoo left the chat._

_haknyeon added sunwoo._

 

 **haknyeon** : no

 

_sunwoo left the chat._

_haknyeon added sunwoo._

 

 **haknyeon** : stay:(

 **haknyeon** : please:((

 **sunwoo** : fine 

 **daddy** : is this what the kids call

 **daddy** : whipped?

 **emo** : daddy's catching on

 **daddy** : STOP

 **sunwoo** : i hate you guys so much

 **younghoon** : slow down there edgelord thats hyunjoons line

 **jacob** : hi eric :D im jacob! nice to meet you

 **eric** : u-uwu

 **younghoon** : jacobs impact

 

_kevin set jacob's name to 'angel'._

 

 **emo** : i was gonna say smth sarcastic abt how ur whipped and gay but we all are for jacob

 **chanhee** : did you lie

 **daddy** : the newest addition to the family

 **daddy** : im lee sangyeon i graduated 2 years ago w jacob & im the unofficial father

 **sunwoo** : 'daddy'

 **daddy** : dont.

 **changmin** : im chanhee's roommate hiii

 **changmin** : im a senior and im the leader of the dance team and juyeons the co leader

 **changmin** : theres no open spots at the moment but you can always stop by if youre interested

 **dumbass** : yeah hi

 **eric** : dancing is fun ! i will for sure

 **chanhee** : !!! im in choir come stop by if you're interested in singing

 **sunwoo** : no one asked

 **emo** : no one cares

 **haknyeon** : not everything is about you chanhee

 **chanhee** : I LITERALLY BREATHED

 **chanhee** : @daddy THE LITTLE ONES ARE ATTACKING ME AGAIN

 **younghoon** : lmaoooo

 **daddy** : im sleeping.

 **hyunjae** : LMFSAKFNNSKFJK

 **eric** : fksjfkdjk its ok @chanhee i'll be sure to check it out

 **chanhee** : omg i love him already

 **sunwoo** : no one cares

 **chanhee** : LEAVE ME ALONE

 **haknyeon** : can everyone else just introduce themselves i already regret making this chat

 **kevin** : im kevin im a senior and i like music

 **hyunjae** : and jacob

 **angel** : ?

 **kevin** : hyunjae.

 **younghoon** : ok anyways onto the important stuff

 **younghoon** : im younghoon i graduated last year uhhhh im dating changmin and i like breast

 **younghoon** : BREAD. I LIKE BREAD.

 **hyunjae** : BREAST WHATEHGH

 **changmin** : LMAO WHAT

 **sunwoo** : is there something you would like to confess 

 **younghoon** : ,,,,

 **chanhee** : fuck outta here het

 **kevin** : whats a het

 **dumbass** : im a het

 **chanhee** : blocked

 **dumbass** : wow ok

 **emo** : it rlly be like that

 **eric** : i think im gonna like you guys a lot

 **eric** : sunwoo just told me to take that back

 **emo** : yea listen to sunwoo

 **haknyeon** : its late so !! goodnight gays

 **haknyeon** : plus juyeon ig

 **dumbass** : thank you for being inclusive

 **sunwoo** : @haknyeon you say goodnight but ur gonna text me @ 3am to tell me about your theory that we evolved from BEAVERS and proceed to show up in front of my dorm 3 hours later to talk to me about pigs when im supposed to be getting ready for class

 **haknyeon** : ok but u still listen to me

 **angel** : you guys are adorable!!!

 **hyunjae** : cant say im shocked

 **kevin** : they probably find that romantic wtf

 **eric** : hes blushing

 **sunwoo** : i am not

 **sunwoo** : goodnight .

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sangyeon: daddy  
> jacob: angel  
> younghoon: tall gay  
> hyunjae: loud screaming  
> juyeon: dumbass  
> kevin: yeehaw  
> chanhee: flat ass  
> changmin: chaotic gay  
> haknyeon: piglet  
> hyunjoon: emo  
> sunwoo: sunwhipped  
> eric: babie

_changmin, chanhee, eric, and 9 others._

**younghoon** : good morning losers

 **younghoon** : except for you jacob . you're not a loser and we love you lots

 **angel** : <3

 **chanhee** : the way that we're all whipped for jacob

 **kevin** : good morning jacob:)

 **changmin** : when will kevin acknowledge our existence theres literally 12 of us yet we're just jacob and the rest

 **emo** : can u blame him though

 **changmin** : not rlly..

 **eric** : just stopping by to tell you that sunwoo was 100% right about haknyeon and hes rambling while sunwoos getting ready to go to the dining hall for breakfast

 **emo** : not surprised

 **haknyeon** : i did not ask to be exposed like that

 **chanhee** : by the way eric you're most likely gonna see hak more than anyone else

 **chanhee** : the boy never leaves sunwoo's dorm good luck

 **younghoon** : @haknyeon why cant you just take your bf to your dorm

 **haknyeon** : FIRST OF ALL not bf

 **haknyeon** : second of all my loud ass roommate wooyoung always has that san kid over

 **hyunjae** : are you sure its not because sunwoo had the room to himself for a few months ;))))

 **sunwoo** : literally where did you come from go away

 **emo** : ok but hyunjae isnt wrong

 **sunwoo** : hyunjoon.

 **emo** : .

 **daddy** : YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY CHILDREN STOP IT

 **hyunjae** : they didnt deny it

 **haknyeon** : oh my god

 **sunwoo** : its too early for this shit i hate all of you bye

 **eric** : he stomped out of the room and haknyeon followed

 **kevin** : teenagers

 

*

 

 **chanhee** : has anyone seen juyeon today its weird not having someone copy me in class

 **changmin** : he was supposed to stop by the dance studio 2 periods ago

 **changmin** : wait i see his roommate seonghwa imma ask him

 **changmin** : HE SAID HE SLEPT THROUGH THE FIRST 4 PERIODS WHAT

 **hyunjae** : lmao dumbass

 **chanhee** : of course he did

 **changmin** : hyunjae arent u supposed to be at work

 **hyunjae** : yeah and?

 **hyunjae** : hold on these usernames are boring

 

_hyunjae set younghoon's name to 'tall gay'._

_hyunjae set changmin's name to 'chaotic gay'._

_hyunjae set chanhee's name to 'flat ass'._

 

 **flat ass** : EXCUSE YOU

 **chaotic gay** : you know what i'll take it

 

_hyunjae set haknyeon's name to 'piglet'._

_hyunjae set sunwoo's name to 'sunwhipped'._

_hyunjae set eric's name to 'babie'._

_hyunjae set kevin's name to 'yeehaw'._

_hyunjae changed the chat name to 'the gayz plus juyeon'_

 

 **piglet** : whats happening i just got out of class

 **hyunjae** : my work here is done

 

_piglet set hyunjae's name to 'loud screaming'._

 

 **sunwhipped** : why is this my name

 **emo** : because you sir are whipped

 **sunwhipped** : i am not

 **tall gay** : this name is very fitting thank you

 **loud screaming** : ive never felt so powerful in my life

 **piglet** : literally any of us can change everything back

 **loud screaming** : yeah but u wont bc you're too lazy

 **loud screaming** : plus sangyeon and juyeon dont know how to work this app

 **piglet** : u right

 **sunwhipped** : hak where are you

 **piglet** : library

 **sunwhipped** : my dorm pls ?

 **piglet** : ok :))

 **loud screaming** : oh worm?

 **daddy** : oh my god.

 **sunwhipped** : i literally just need help with my homework calm down

 **loud screaming** : what kind of homework ;)

 **sunwhipped** : mind ur own business

 **dumbass** : good morning

 **yeehaw** : juyeon classes are over

 **yeehaw** : its 4pm

 **dumbass** : oh

 **dumbass** : goodnight

 **daddy** : where did i go wrong

 **emo** : haknyeon just left me by myself

 **emo** : nice to know i have no real friends

 **babie** : he left you for his not boyfriend:(

 **piglet** : my what

 **babie** : i'll keep you company hyunjoonie

 **emo** : im , soft

 **loud screaming** : inch resting

 **chaotic gay** : eye emoji

 **tall gay** : tea emoji

 **emo** : what

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is rlly dumb but thank u for finding my 2am mind funny !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a bit short and my updates are slow:((  
> -  
> sangyeon: daddy  
> jacob: angel  
> younghoon: tall gay  
> hyunjae: loud screaming  
> juyeon: dumbass  
> kevin: yeehaw  
> chanhee: flat ass  
> changmin: chaotic gay  
> haknyeon: piglet  
> hyunjoon: emo  
> sunwoo: sunwhipped  
> eric: babie

_**the gayz plus juyeon (12)**_

**flat ass** : guys

 **flat ass** : guys

 **flat ass** : GUYS

 **babie** : omg yall

 **daddy** : yes eric?

 **emo** : whats up

 **loud screaming** : what

 **flat ass** : what the FUCK

 **babie** : i just got back to my dorm and ewwww

 **emo** : ok if sunhak are committing sin i dont wanna hear it

 **yeehaw** : ^^

 **dumbass** : ew

 **babie** : no its even nastier

 **daddy** : oh my god

 **babie** : they're asleep and they're CUDDLING

 **emo** : absolutely disgusting

 **angel** : aww thats so cute

 **loud screaming** : sunhak rlly out here

 **flat ass** : im trying to SAY SOMETHING

 **emo** : no one cares chanhee

 **flat ass** : you're like 9 be quiet

 **yeehaw** : im 11 so shut the fuck up

 **emo** : what

 **yeehaw** : you're uncultured

 **flat ass** : please its 10pm and i dont have a mattress

 **loud screaming** : what kind of idiot doesnt have a mattress

 **dumbass** : even i have a mattress

 **dumbass** : and im juyeon

 **loud screaming** : yeah hes juyeon

 **flat ass** : listen

 **flat ass** : the furry stole it

 **babie** : whos the furry

 **flat ass** : changmin

 **emo** : its what you deserve

 **daddy** : why would he steal your mattress

 **flat ass** : um

 **flat ass** : i lost a bet

 **flat ass** : my mattress is outside and the horses that stop around campus used it as a toilet and i'd rather not explain so PLEASE

 **loud screaming** : LMFAO WHAT

 **flat ass** : wheres my sugar daddy

 **emo** : @tall gay

 **flat ass** : the furry's boyfriend? no thanks

 **loud screaming** : hes everyone sugar daddy wdym

 **loud screaming** : send him foot pics and ur good

 **emo** : yeah he got me a new phone once all it took was 2 months of consecutive foot pics

 **chaotic gay** : the fuck goes on

 **emo** : speak of the devil

 **flat ass** : i just want my mattress back

 **chaotic gay** : then go get it :)

 **flat ass** : i hate you so much

 **sunwhipped** : can you guys literally shut up for at least 2 seconds you woke me up.

 **yeehaw** : chill boy

 **emo** : ur only pressed bc we interrupted ur little cuddle session or whatever

 **sunwhipped** : im really about to start considering new friends

 **chaotic gay** : you love us

 **sunwhipped** : thats what you like to think

 **sunwhipped** : @babie you are on thin ice.

 **babie** : hey hey hey you cant hurt me im babie

 **emo** : yeah hes babie

 **babie** : plus are you just gonna sit there and stare at haknyeon while you play with his hair for the rest of the afternoon or

 **loud screaming** : ha thats pretty gay

 **sunwhipped** : eric watch your back

 **angel** : i wish someone did that to me:(

 **yeehaw** : !!!

 **angel** : ???

 **chaotic gay** : this hurts to watch

 **loud screaming** : ^

 **chaotic gay** : single people are so embarrassing

 **yeehaw** : shut up you avoided younghoon for 3 whole months and froze every time he looked @ you idk how u made any progress fucking twink

 **emo** : damn

 **babie** : LOL

 **chaotic gay** : what did you call me

 **dumbass** : i believe he called you a twink

 **chaotic gay** : juyeon?

 **dumbass** : yeah?

 **chaotic gay** : shut up

 **loud screaming** : kevin thats chanhees title dont disrespect

 **yeehaw** : speaking of him whered he go

 **emo** : dont ask

 **tall gay** : @flat ass why the FUCK did you just send me 6 different pictures of your feet

 **yeehaw** : oh

 **loud screaming** : HE ACTUALLU FELLFOR IT JGKSJGSLFS

 **babie** : OMG

 **daddy** : i put my phone down for 30 minutes...

 **flat ass** : i hate you guys so much

 **sunwhipped** : fuck off thats my line

 **daddy** :language.

 **sunwhipped** : sorry daddy

 **daddy** : STOP IT

 **daddy** : you know what

 **sunwhipped** : what?

 **sunwhipped** : are you gonna ground me?

 **daddy** : yes.

 **emo** : i hate this fucking family

 **daddy** : i give up goodnight

 **chaotic gay** : its only 10pm

 **daddy** : i said goodnight

 **babie** : sunwoos feelings angsty bc haknyeon just left

 **sunwhipped** : thin ice

 **loud screaming** : ok but guys this is a fucked up family

 **tall gay** : u right

 **chaotic gay** : right half of u guys are pining after each other and two of us are dating pretty odd if you ask me

 **yeehaw** : yeehaw sweet home alabama

 **dumbass** : hawyee

 **piglet** : WHAT IS UP FUCKERS

 **babie** : how was your cuddling session

 **emo** : how was your cuddling session

 **sunwhipped** : oh my god

 **chaotic gay** : THERES TWO OF THEM NOW

 **piglet** : i want new friends

 **flat ass** : i still dont have a mattress

 **sunwhipped** : no one cares

 **emo** : too bad

 **babie** : it rlly be like that

 **piglet** : sleep on the floor idiot

 **flat ass** : eric i trusted you

 **flat ass** : hes one of them

 **flat ass** : im gonna sleep under changmin's bed

 **chaotic gay** : locked you out have fun xoxo

 **flat ass** : LITERALLY WHAT DID I DO

 **chaotic gay** : next time think before calling me a furry that was your third strike today

 **angel** : aw chanhee you can stay in my apartment for the night but be careful sneaking out :( i dont want you to get in trouble

 **flat ass** : you're an angel and i will do anything for you i love you so much i'll be there in 10

 **yeehaw** : :/

 **loud screaming** : madness luv

 **loud screaming** : lit rally madness

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment other ships you'd like to see in this fic outside of the ones tagged!!!!!  
> -  
> since people are actually reading this i went back and made this fic more organized ! im still shocked people like this omg !! if u would like to talk to me im @jichqngmins on instagram and @strawberryykyu on twitter:') i love making friends my dms are always open !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sangyeon: daddy  
> jacob: angel  
> younghoon: tall gay  
> hyunjae: loud screaming  
> juyeon: dumbass  
> kevin: yeehaw  
> chanhee: flat ass  
> changmin: chaotic gay  
> haknyeon: piglet  
> hyunjoon: emo  
> sunwoo: sunwhipped  
> eric: babie

**_the gayz plus juyeon (12)_**

**loud screaming** : @everyone get ur asses in here i have something to say

 **yeehaw** : what

 **chaotic gay** : lmao are u ok

 **loud screaming** : no i am NOT okay

 **emo** : damn who hurt you

 **loud screaming** : you are not allowed to fucking talk heo hyunjoon.

 **sunwhipped** : is he still mad at us

 **angel** : whats wrong? :(

 **flat ass** : whatever you did i dont think it was good lol

 **piglet** : hyunjae we're sorry we didnt mean to buy 32 vacuum cleaners with your credit card we were just bored:(

 **daddy** : you guys did WHAT

 **loud screaming** : im going to kill these damn kids

 **tall gay** : DID I READ THAT RIGHT

 **loud screaming** : @piglet @emo @sunwhipped @babie sleep with one eye open

 **babie** : no im so sorry please it was peer pressure

 **sunwhipped** : it was literally your idea to buy vacuum cleaners of all possible things

 **babie** : well you're the one that took the credit card

 **sunwhipped** : hold up no it was haknyeon

 **piglet** : no it was hyunjoon

 **emo** : dont expose me like that

 **chaotic gay** : as expected

 **dumbass** : cant you get arrested for that

 **angel** : i think thats illegal:(

 **babie** : hyunjae please dont call the police im only a small boy i never meant any harm:(

 **loud screaming** : your uwu shit only works with hyunjoon try again later

 **emo** : what

 **loud screaming** : can you not read

 ** **yeehaw**** : this is very entertaining

 **angel** : omg...

 **daddy** : hyunjae stop attacking the children you're scaring jacob

 **loud screaming** : i cant hear u

 **daddy** : i tried

 **loud screaming** : @emo maybe if you werent messing with me for once you'd acknowledge the fact that ur already whipped for eric get out of here with your nasty as heart eyes fucking homo and @babie stop staring him down every single time he walks in the room im literally so TIRED OF IT

 **emo** : oh my god

 **flat ass** : AHAHAHADSKFHKF

 **sunwhipped** : LMFAOOO

 **loud screaming** : sunwoo dont even talk mister i cant keep my pants on when haknyeon is around smh you're a whole other level of whipped if you want me to start then i WILL

 **sunwhipped** : i breathed

 **tall gay** : IM GOING TO PEE

 **chaotic gay** : yum

 **yeehaw** : EW

 **flat ass** : what the actual fuck

 **emo** : wtf changmin

 **chaotic gay** : im joking jeez

 **piglet** : @ hyunjae calm down damn

 **loud screaming** : haknyeon you're fucking dense stop acting like you dont notice the fact that sunwoo is madly in love with you omg making life so difficult and for WHAT bitch you feel the same and if you asked he'd give you the world DISGUSTING

 **piglet** : i-

 **yeehaw** : HYUNJAE RELAX

 **loud screaming** : dont tell me to relax as if you arent the same way towards jacob can you be a little LESS obvious if you arent gonna do something about it

 **yeehaw** : i literally didnt even do anything to you

 **angel** : oh?

 **dumbass** : lol

 **loud screaming** : dont laugh juyeon youre dumb

 **dumbass** : nice

 **babie** : im: scared

 **chaotic gay** : WHAT GOES ON

 **loud screaming** : you too changmin . you and younghoon are SINNERS and im tired of you both maybe i just wanna visit my best friend HUH im tired of walking in on some nasty shit literally KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS I DONT LIKE YOU FUCKING FURRY

 **loud screaming** : fuck you and your piss kink

 **chaotic gay** : im not sorry

 **chaotic gay** : WAIT I DONT AHVE A PISSKINK ITBWAS A JOKE

 **flat ass** : LMAOOOO EXPOSED

 **loud screaming** : shut up chanhee ur a twink

 **flat ass** : ok

 **loud screaming** : and your ass is flat

 **flat ass** : ...ok

 **yeehaw** : wbk

 **loud screaming** : and i see how u look at younghoon and changmin 

 **flat ass** : WHAT

 **tall gay** : HUH

 **chaotic gay** : omg chanhee is there something you have to tell us

 **flat ass** : no bye

 **daddy** : hyunjae are you done now?

 **loud screaming** : i would go at you but you would ground me

 **loud screaming** : i now feel better

 **piglet** : we’re sorry hyunjae:(

 **loud screaming** : are you really

 **babie** : yes

 **emo** : no

 **emo** : oh

 **yeehaw** : lmao

 **loud screaming** : i hate you all im going to work

 **emo** : why is he so ungrateful have you seen his apartment its so dusty he needs this lol

 **yeehaw** : ew why would anyone wanna step foot in his apartment

 **emo** : exactly

 **daddy** : dont you guys have class

 **babie** : yes

 **emo** : no

 **emo** : eric i stg

 **babie** : im sorry ily

 **tall gay** : thats pretty gay

 **emo** : fjkshfjdkhgkshgdjkhgsk

 **yeehaw** : eye emoji

 **sunwhipped** : did hyunjoon just-

 **flat ass** : HE REALLY JUST GAY PANICKED

 **emo** : no im going to class bye

 

_private chat between **hak** and  **joonie**_

 

 **joonie** : im going to die

 **hak** : boy just say you have a thing for him and go

 **joonie** : i have a thing for him

 **hak** : WAIT I DIDNT THINK YOU'D ACTUALLYSAY IT

 **hak** : HYUNJOON WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT

 **joonie** : nothing lol

 **hak** : sir. ask him out

 **hak** : flirt with him

 **hak** : spoil him:((

 **joonie** : unless you do the same w sunwoo im not doing anything

 **hak** : listen,,,, im trying here

 **joonie** : waking him up at 3am to talk about weird shit doesnt count as flirting hak

 **hak** : i dont like you sometimes

 **joonie** : <3

 **hak** : ew dont use hearts with me

 **hak** : save those for eric

 **joonie** : im going to kick you

 **hak** : wait important question

 **emo** : ?

 **hak** : you and eric ... who would be big spoon and who'd be little spoon

 **joonie** : i hate you so much

 **hak** : have fun blushing in class idiot

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been like 35385 years since i updated this im so inconsistent wow im sorry :( i hope everyone's been well and HAPPY SANGYEON DAY!!!!!  
> -  
> sangyeon: daddy  
> jacob: angel  
> younghoon: tall gay  
> hyunjae: loud screaming  
> juyeon: dumbass  
> kevin: yeehaw  
> chanhee: flat ass  
> changmin: chaotic gay  
> haknyeon: piglet  
> hyunjoon: emo  
> sunwoo: sunwhipped  
> eric: babie

_**the gayz plus juyeon (12)**_

 **yeehaw** : petition to get rid of younghoon and changmin forever

 **emo** : lol

 **flat ass** : WHERE DO I SIGN

 **loud screaming** : oh god what did they do now

 **yeehaw** : i was just tryna meet up with changmin in the library so we could study

 **yeehaw** : i didnt wanna see younghoon eating his face

 **angel** : oh you poor thing :(

 **flat ass** : now do u see what i go through on a daily basis

 **tall gay** : mind your own business

 **piglet** : theyre kinda cute

 **loud screaming** : .... weird flex

 **flat ass** : um incorrect?

 **chaotic gay** : haknyeon you've always been my favorite

 **emo** : woah hak there where did that come from

 **piglet** : shut up

 **piglet** : at least they have each other to kiss

 **piglet** : hold each others hands

 **piglet** : call each other cute nicknames

 **flat ass** : daddy isnt a cute nickname

 **emo** : oh my GOD

 **chaotic gay** : SHUT THEHELL UPSGUPPG

 **tall gay** : STOP

 **loud screaming** : BYEEEEEEEEEE

 **yeehaw** : i wish i was jared 19

 **babie** : im scared

 **daddy** : you called

 **daddy** : wait-

 **dumbass** : haha idiot

 **tall gay** : sangyeon you walked right into that one

 **emo** : we really gonna ignore the fact that hak is suddenly finding this shit cute

 **emo** : last week he kicked younghoons knee for kissing changmins cheek in front of him

 **piglet** : leave me alone maybe i want someone to kiss me and hold my hand

 **emo** : omg

 **loud screaming** : SO THATS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT

 **piglet** : I

 **piglet** : IVE JUST BEEN ROMANTICALLY FRUSTRATED LATELY OK

 **angel** : awwww its okay hak!!! someone here cares about you veryyyy much i can promise you that <3

 **flat ass** : yeah hak stfu you wouldnt be single if you just ASKED

 **loud screaming** : ^^

 **babie** : @sunwhipped

 **piglet** : eric why

 **sunwhipped** : what

 **emo** : hak wants to be nasty with you

 **sunwhipped** : UM??????

 **flat ass** : he wants you to hold his hand and all that gay shit

 **sunwhipped** : i

 **piglet** : STOP OMG

 **loud screaming** : are we wrong

 **piglet** : i hate yuouy guysf

 **sunwhipped** : i mean

 **sunwhipped** : i wouldnt mind

 **angel** : AWWWWW

 **flat ass** : OH MY GOD

 **chaotic gay** : IM GONNA CRY

 **loud screaming** : I JUST SCREAMEODHG IS IT HAPPENIEG

 **yeehaw** : HOLY FUCK

 **sunwhipped** : what

 **tall gay** : sunwoo you just-

 **sunwhipped** : and?

 **loud screaming** : IM PISSING MYSELFFFF

 

_private chat between **hak** and **joonie**._

 

 **joonie** : HAK

 **joonie** : ARE U OK

 **hak** : I

 **hak** : IM

 **hak** : WHAT DO I EVEN SAY

 **hak** : WHAT IF HES JUST JOKING

 **joonie** : ARE U STUPID DO YOU SEE HOW HE LOOKS AT YOU

 **joonie** : GO GET YOUR MAN

 **hak** : HHHHHH

 

**_the gayz plus juyeon (12)_ **

 

 **loud screaming** : @everyone COME ONLINE ITS HAPPENING

 **dumbass** : its about time

 **flat ass** : WHERE DID HAKNYEON GO

 **piglet** : IDK WHAT TO SAY

 **flat ass** : KHKSFHKS AN IDIOT YOU ARE

 **yeehaw** : for gods sake SUNWOO JUST ASK HIM ALREADY

 **loud screaming** : RIGHT

 **daddy** : wait dont pressure them guys

 **daddy** : let them do this on their own

 **angel** : ^

 

_private chat between **sunshine** and **prince**._

 

 **prince** : soo uhhhhhhhh

 **prince** : i

 **sunshine** : use your words hak

 **prince** : DSHFKSHFKS

 **prince** : SORRY I JUST

 **prince** : omg

 **sunshine** : jdksjks cute

 **prince** : STOP OMG

 **prince** : UM did u mean what you said

 **prince** : abt holding my hand and stuff

 **sunshine** : yeah i did

 **prince** : do you

 **prince** : like me

 **prince** : KJKSFKFJSKFJSFL IM FREAKING OUT IM SORRY

 **sunshine** : i honestly thought i couldnt be more obvious

 **sunshine** : and i thought hyunjoon woulda told you by now lmao hes a whole snake

 **prince** : LMAOJDSK YEAH HE IS

 **prince** : in case i didnt make it obvious i like ut oo ogmh

 **sunshine** : i know

 **prince** : OH

 **sunshine** : :)

 **prince** : sooooooo what does this meanksjfks

 **sunshine** : what do you want it to mean?

 **prince** : oh god sunwoo do you know how panicked you make me

 **sunshine** : i try my best 

 **sunshine** : still need kisses and a hand to hold?

 **prince** : YES

 **prince** : i mean

 **prince** : yes

 **sunshine** : eric is out of the dorm with hyunjoon

 **prince** : im on my way:)


End file.
